7 Dias
by FairyStar13
Summary: Cuando arruinas la cosas con tu novia, lo mejor es actuar rapido y buscar la manera de obtener su perdon, sobre todo si cometiste la estupidez de hacerle un cumplido a otra mujer justo en frente de tu novia- En ese caso debes actuar todavia mas rapido.


**¡Hola a todos y todas!**

 **Creo haber dicho que volvería a Fairy Tail, lo hice pero no con la historia que había prometido. Y en verdad lo siento mucho, es solo que entre tantas cosas que tengo en la mente es algo muy difícil, además esta historia no es tan complicada, porque no es necesario leer y "resumir" varios Fics.**

 **En fin, aquí les dejo esta linda historia.**

* * *

 **7 días.**

Ese era el lapso de tiempo que Natsu Dragneel tenía para volver a enamorar a su Novia.

Su hermosa novia Lucy Heartfilia.

No es que ella simplemente le haya dejado de amar, si no que Natsu había metido la pata completamente en una ocasión en donde estaba un poco ebrio y se le ocurrió decir que Juvia tenía un buen trasero.

La ira de su novia no se dejo esperar y le dio tremenda cachetada al de cabello rosa, al igual que la ira de un mago de hielo por decirle eso a Juvia.

En fin, Natsu se sentía como un perdedor por lo que había hecho y quería enmendar las cosas.

Primero comenzó pidiéndole perdón a Juvia por observar sus atributos con descaro.

Sí, eso había sido bastante raro, incluso para Gray que estaba a lado de la mujer.

Pero con Lucy sería diferente, a Lucy la sorprendería de una manera en la cual ella misma se sentiría mal por haber ignorado a Natsu.

Esto se iba a poner bueno.

 **Dia 1**

-Mira-San no crees que el gremio está muy oscuro-le mencionaba la rubia a la chica que estaba detrás de la barra-Ya casi está totalmente oscuro afuera y esto comienza a verse terrorífico.

-¿Tú crees eso Lucy?-preguntaba la albina inocentemente-Yo no creo que este tan oscu- KYAA

Mirajane no pudo terminar su oración debido a que se había tropezado con una caja que se encontraba justo a un lado de ella pero que por culpa de la oscuridad no había visto.

-Como decía-Dijo reincorporándose como si nada hubiese pasado-No creo que este tan oscuro aquí, esperare una media hora más para encenderlas.

 _-¿Cómo que no esta tan oscuro si tú misma te acabas de tropezar?_ -pensó Lucy.

Lucy pensaba que todos en el gremio estaban actuando muy extraño, a nadie parecía importarle la falta de iluminación en el gremio a pesar de que algunos no sabían que hacían o como Mirajane se tropezaban con algo.

Era un día raro, bueno más de lo normal.

-¡Ya es hora chicos!-De pronto grito Mirajane como si estuviera avisando que era momento de un tipo de espectáculo.

Lucy alcanzo a ver como algunos miembros del gremio corrían hacia una de las paredes con cerillos y algunos con magias de fuego.

Pudo divisar que estaban encendiendo velas que estaban localizadas en la pared, eran bastantes velas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio de la pared.

A Lucy se le abrieron los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que aquellas velas significaban, o más bien lo que estaban intentando decir, más específicamente a ella.

 **"Te amo Lucy"** Era lo que decían todas aquellas velas en conjunto, debajo de este mensaje había otro conjunto de velas que formaban la cara de Natsu como si fuera algún tipo de firma.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos debido a la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, solo quería correr y abrazar a su novio que le había armado tal detalle. Pero él no estaba allí.

Era extraño que le hubiera preparado tal detalle y que ni siquiera estuviera presente.

-Mira-San-dijo Lucy acercándose a Mirajane quien estaba llorando al ver tal detalle-¿Sabes dónde está Natsu?

-Oh Lucy-Mirajane estaba llorando cataratas literalmente-Todo a su momento-Mirajane se abalanzo sobre Lucy y le dio un fuerte abrazo diciéndole cosas como _"Creces tan rápido Lucy"_ o " _¿Quién no quisiera un novio tan romántico como el tuyo?"_ y _"¿Cuándo será la boda? Llevo años esperando que ese momento ocurra para al fin morir feliz"_

-Mira-San tranquilízate-decía Lucy tratando de calmar a la emocional de Mirajane-No es para tan…

-¡Yo sabía que el NaLu si seguía existiendo, no me importa lo que digan los demás!-Grito Mirajane interrumpiendo-¡El NaLi es pura basura!

Lucy no sabía de que estaba hablando Mirajane.

 _¿NaLu? ¿NaLi?_ _¿Esas siquiera eran palabras?-_ Pensaba Lucy en esos momentos totalmente confundida, de pronto sintió que la albina se quedo dormida y la recostó suavemente sobre la barra mientras susurraba dormida _"NaLu"_ y cosas por el estilo-

-Ahora debo buscar a Natsu para agradecerle este gran detalle-se dijo Lucy a si misma dispuesta a abandonar el gremio para buscar a su amado.

* * *

 **¿Cómo les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Como verán esta historia contara únicamente con 7 capítulos, todos tomaran una sorpresa diferente que Natsu le ha preparado a su amada Lucy.**

 **Esta idea la saque de uno de los capítulos de "Los Simpson" en donde Apu para reconquistar a su esposa le prepara sorpresas románticas durante 7 días antes de San valentin. Se me hizo muy bien e intentare adaptarlo para Fairy Tail.**

 **Nos vemos ;)**

 **Nota: Intentare subir capitulo todos los miércoles, en dado caso que no pueda por ciertas razones, la próxima semana subiré doble capitulo uno el miércoles y el otro el jueves para compensar.**

 **Nota 2: El NaLu siempre existirá siempre y cuando este en nuestros corazones ¡Pero yo quiero algo en el manga Mashima recapacita!**


End file.
